


Hamilton art

by Mail_Jeevas_Keehl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mail_Jeevas_Keehl/pseuds/Mail_Jeevas_Keehl
Summary: just some hamilton art I made





	1. Maria Reynolds

A cute Chibi Maria Reynolds... I tried

Maria with her daughter Susan Reynolds


	2. Genderbent Laurens interlude

Joan Laurens- Laurens Interlude

 

 

 


End file.
